Is This The End
by Tanya Takaishi
Summary: A Daisuke POV at an end of the world battle. Warning: War, gore, character death. Its a song-fic to Creed's - Is This The End.


Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon, Don't own characters. Don't own the Creed song. My story! MINE!

[Authors Note: I didn't really edit this story after I wrote it... so its a little... weird. Its from Daisuke's point of view. I wrote this today during Algebra 2. ack... I just had an odd... inspiration. I think the story turned out a little poetic. And to warn you... things in this might be a little... disturbing. Don't read if you don't like the thought of war's consequences. Don't worry, I'm not very graphic about it. Oh yes... and all the names are japanese... I just thought the Japanese style made it more dramatic for some odd reason. Its also the first time I've written in 1st person for digimon and my first ever song-fic, so bear with me!]

Is This The End

I never thought it would end like this.

Yeah, a cliche line to begin a story... but I didn't. No one could have. There was no way we could have understood it... hell, if boy-genius Ichijouji Ken couldn't, I'd be damned if I could even begin to grasp the complicity of this nightmare.

That's what it was. But the word can't compare to what is going on around me. If someone wrote this in history books, the children wouldn't even be able to dream about what has happened here. No words could explain it. I've never seen anything so.... beautiful.

"Daisuke!"

They're calling me, ya know.

"Dai-kun! Wake up! Please! Daisuke!"

My eyelids flutter open. Nothing as beautiful... except for her.

"Hikari?" I don't think my voice has ever sounded like that before. I am so thirsty.

She nods her head, her silky strands bobbing with the motion. There are tears dripping from her cheeks, simple droplets sliding from her wide eyes. They fall, crystaline, she doesn't even have to blink.

She's sparkling.

I reach out a hand to touch her. I've never wanted her this badly.

Her warm hand gently touches mine and lowers my arm back to my side.

I can feel the pain now. Shooting through my chest, my heart broken from her guesture, my neck aching, sticky with dried blood. I can't feel my left arm. Hikari says its somewhere uphill... I don't know.

They say this is Armageddon. War is like that sometimes.... I guess. But I wouldn't doubt them.

"Dai, you... you just stay here and rest. I'll be right back."

I cough, watching her leave... left alone. Blood doesn't taste all that bad, its warm on your lips.

I lie there, staring at the sky. This happened to us... it happened... to everyone.

A steady rainfall washed away my tears... I didn't even realize I was crying.

_The rage in my eyes  
Could have compared to the eye of a sun  
Then rain  
Took it's course through the hands of the Son_

I've never felt like this before. Sifting through millions of miles of judgement. My heart is gliding on a silver sled, but its not even snowing out here.

I don't understand. What do you say when you know there is nothing left?

I...

I'm sorry.

_Repent for all time  
The world is at war leaving all fault behind  
So Is this the end for us my friend?_

Broken trust, betrayal, undying obession, tragic lust. I've given it all away.

And I'm sorry.

"Takeru!"

She's calling his name now.

"Takeru! No!"

Its too late. He's gone.

She's sobbing now.

I never could gain her affection, but I'm ok. I'm used to rejection by now. They never listen to me anyway.

Its over. She knows it. I know it.

We didn't win this time.

_So Is this the end for us my friend?_

I can turn my head, slightly. It worth the pain to see my best friend again. His blue hair is strewn over his face in a way that made him look like he had just woken from a horrible night's sleep. But he couldn't wake up from this.

"Ken?" I doubt he could hear me... even if he wasn't already gone.

I hope he's not too far. I'd like to catch up.

The sky turns red and I struggle as I rip the goggles from my head. I'm not going to follow any man. There's something so much more than that.

This war... it was leaving us in pieces. I didn't know it would end like this.

My friends...

They're already gone.

_The stains in the sky  
Are there to remind us of man and his fight_

Veemon tried hard. He really did.

He was the first to leave.

I bet he's happy wherever he is now. I only want that for him. He tried to save me.

At least we were together.

_When two worlds collide  
One steals the life like a theif in the night_

"Takeru!! Don't leave me!"

Hikari is screaming now.

Doesn't she realize that the sky is red?

I do. Like the matts in Ken's hair.

The cannon goes off again... my heart jumps with it.

He's here... I can feel Him.

_So look to the sky  
He hold the keys for your life and mine  
So Is this the end for us my friend?_

I can hear someone whimpering behind me.

I twist myself onto my stomach. Pain isn't a big deal anymore. I'm not far from numb.

"Iori?"

The young boy turns his head to mine, tears streaming down his face. Oh God, he's not the only one.

"Daisuke." He smiles.

I don't know how he can do it.

I pull myself over to him, dragging my mangled body with my right arm. Hikari was right. I can see my left arm... its somewhere up the hill.

I think its waving at me.

"You look bad, Dai."

I collapse, wiping away the blood from my mouth with a yellow glove.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

His green eyes stare at me, one side of his face is so bruised its amazing that he survived whatever hit him. He wouldn't much longer though.

I'm not scared.

"Good, Iori... I feel good."

_So Is this the end for us my friend?_

"Grandfather's waiting for me, you know."

I smile, choking back a pained sob.

"I know."

_So Is this the end for us my friend?_

I think I can see Miyako. She's not far from Takeru.

Hikari's still screaming.

Miyako's a very pretty girl, when you give her chance. She never liked me much, though.

Her glasses are shattered. 

An electric wire bursts, the sparks flying over our heads.

I think there's an equal amount of light in this darkness.

Maybe I'm not thinking clearly.

Phenomenon doesn't quite describe the rising sun.

_Well as though we rise  
As the day breaks the dawn  
And as the moon hides the sun  
Oh, the sun_

I breath in, shaking.

I've never shook so hard in my life.

I can't breath anymore... Iori is saying my name.

I died in battle.

I know that Taichi would be proud.

Hikari's screaming still. 

I smile, the red skies dissapearing from my view.

Its not that bad.

He's here to take me away.

_No more sorrow  
All those crying days are gone  
No more sorrow, now it's gone  
Now it's gone  
Now it's gone..._

* * *

A wind swept through the air, bringing the scent of fresh flowers with it.

Silence.

The world was empty now.

But the faint sound of celebration could be heard from the heavens.

In the earthly wind, courageous words from a hero surrounded the blooming flowers.

"Please master, spare my friends."

Laughter.

They were together.

Innocence had never shown brighter.

A smile in death... and a smile long after.

_So Is this the end for us my friend?_

The End

Um...... review?


End file.
